As a repeatedly rewritable display medium, an electrophoretic display medium has been known. An electrophoretic display medium includes, for example, a pair of substrates, a dispersing medium filled between the pair of substrates, migrant particles which migrate in the dispersing medium according to an electric field to be formed between the pair of substrates, and reflective particles constituting a back ground color
As reflective particles to be applied to an electrophoretic display medium, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-096985 proposes particles containing a substance containing vinylnaphthalene as a structural unit, which yields allegedly particles exhibiting high reflectance and being stable against sedimentation in the dispersing medium.